


Home

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Klance Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: For the prompt 'come over here and make me'Or:Keith wants his jacket back, Lance is kind of attached to it.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another Voltron fic, guess I've joined the bandwagon now.

Lance had stolen Keith’s jacket. Ok,  _stolen_  was a strong word, he’d  _borrowed_  Keith’s jacket. You know, the one he’s constantly wearing, tattered from use, yeah  _that_  one. He had a pretty good reason, he was cold, thank you, it wasn’t because it smelled like Keith, or made him feel at home in the stars. 

That was an added bonus.

The problem, though, was that Keith wanted it  _back_. Lance wasn’t ready to give up, not yet. He wanted to bask in the comfort it provided for a little longer, long enough for him to regain his wits and remember that he and Keith were supposed to be  _rivals_. 

Well, Lance tried to think that, the jacket on his shoulders gave him another impression.

So, Keith and Lance were squared off in the kitchen, Lance on one side of the bench, Keith on the other, glaring at each other. Keith groaned, running a gloved hand through his mullet, and  _huh_ , when did his muscles get so large? Lance couldn’t afford to get distracted, not when the jacket was on the line. 

“Lance, seriously, just give me the jacket back,” Keith demanded, glaring at the blue paladin opposite him. 

Lance stubbornly refused to move, “come over here and  _make me_ ,” he sang.

Keith tensed, Lance immediately recognizing his position, it was his preparation stance. Keith was  _actually going to do it_. Lance was clearly distracted by that thought, the next thing he knew, he was tackled onto the floor, Keith’s warm body on top of him, straddling his waist as he tried to pry the warmth from Lance’s body. 

Lance snapped to himself only long enough to wrench the jacket back to safety, Keith trying to wrangle it back. It took a moment for Lance’s brain to catch up to what was happening, but when it did,  _quiznak_ , Keith was on top of him, their noses only inches away, breath heavy against the others face. Lance stilled, staring with wide eyes into Keith’s own.

Keith sighed dramatically, sitting back a bit, but nope, that was worse. Lance’s face flushed, trying to wriggle out from under Keith’s grasp. The red paladin moved slightly, so he wasn’t crushing Lance’s hips, but he still had the taller boy pinned down. 

“Why’d you steal my jacket?” Keith asked, voice low, close to Lance’s ear. When had he leaned in again? Probably during the momentary lapse of Lance’s concentration as he’d stared at Keith’s beautiful, bare arms. Without the jacket to cover his arms, he could see the muscle in them, strong and prominent.

“It’s warm,” Lance managed to respond. 

“So’s yours, so, why  _mine_?” 

Lance didn’t really know what to say, not without making a complete fool of himself, but his eyes kept darting to Keith’s lips, and the older boy seemed to catch what he meant, a smirk gracing his face. Lance held his breath as Keith pressed his lips onto Lance’s own, taking them both by surprise. 

It was short, but not unpleasant, Lance pulling up to Keith as he pulled away, asking for more. Luckily, the red paladin felt the same way, bringing their lips back together. 

They pulled away eventually, breathing heavily as they tried to regain composure. 

“If you want my jacket in the future, I suggest you ask,” Keith said, Lance’s face burning bright red. He’d forgotten he was even wearing it.


End file.
